Not only am I small, I'm not even human!
by Conan02
Summary: not only has Shinichi Kudo shrunk back to his 7 year old self but he became something other then human. first chapter has no differences from the DC timeline but the second chapter will
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It starts like any other case…**

"Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed.

I noticed the man from the roller coaster creep into the alleyway near where my childhood friend Ran and I began to pass by.

He seemed up to no good, not only had his companion seemed like a murderer but they simply did not seem to fit the description of two friends going to the amusement park cheerfully for a night on the town.

I seriously wondered if there is _any _person who would go to Tropical Land in a black business suit. Not only that, they seemed to be in quite a rush to get away from the crime scene. Almost as if they had something to hide…

In essence, seeing that man get shifty-eyes, running down an alleyway, and being guilty of wearing a black suit and tie in a jovial environment seemed to close some kind of deal in my subconsciousness. I quickly chased after him.

But as I left my friend you could almost say I had one of those…. What do you call them… sinking feelings that I might not see her again for a very long time.

But nah…I wasn't a very superstitious person in the first place and swiftly pushed the emotion from my mind. I had a case to solve…

As I got closer I slowed down and crept as close as I dared to see what the man was doing. He appeared to be doing some kind of transaction with the….

Wait a minute! Hold the phone! Isn't the man Black Suit was dealing with one of the government advisers!?

The man was flustered even if he was the same size as the other man. The adviser seem to cower under the man before him, he was shaking and stuttering and looking around like cornered prey. But he spoke steadily.

"Here's the money, now give me the tape!" he exclaimed.

The stout man in black smirked as he observed the money and sneered,

"It's not fake. Good. No problems for you then…."

The adviser quaked and in a panic he cried,

"Just give me the tape!"

Black Suit smiled and tossed a small roll of film to the adviser and the distressed man stared at the film and shakily questioned if there were any other copies. He sounded demanding but his expression betrayed his words he was definitely scared.

"What does this man in black have hidden that could make a government advisor quake in his expensive leather shoes…" I pondered but just as quickly as the thought came through my head, so did the pain from being hit with a blunt object. A shadow loomed over me, tall and menacing with an air of judgmental and tangible cold. Judging me on the best possible way of killing me.

My sight went dark as I remembered… "His partner…"

Then, I heard a voice that made my blood go cold.

"You fool, you didn't even notice that you were being followed!" the voice growled.

"Aniki!" Black Suit exclaimed I hear the adviser yelp in fear as he fled. 'Funny, they didn't look like brothers. And now they _definitely_ didn't fit in the category of cheerful yellow sunshine.

My consciousness began to fade, but I fought it gallantly. They could provide me with golden information as they already assumed me unconscious. The vein-freezing voice stayed silent but Stout Black Suit said, "Well he did see me so that means we must dispose of him." After his little statement, I heard nothing but silence. And then a dull sound I recognized as death by gunshot. As Black Suit prepared to finish me with a bang, "Aniki" stopped him, complaining that it would draw attention and that too many cops are crawling around, thanks to me, a little rat.

I mentally patted myself on the back. My nosiness might have saved me after all. But then Frosty Voice suggested poison. A red organ in my body went as cold as a snowman's butt. At least I now knew black Suit's name. It was Vodka, which is an odd name for a black teapot of a man. That and Frosty was a crueler killer than I could've imagined.

Vodka said something about the poison that made it sound like it was recently made. But I didn't quite catch it since my heart has frozen it had suddenly become a lot harder to keep awake.

"Gin, do you mean that poison that…"

Gin. If I ever got out of this alive, Frosty was getting his butt kicked. And burning hot cocoa shoved down his throat. The thought of hot cocoa suddenly made me wish for Ran. And then I clearly heard the words spoken from Gin, "…the poison that kills without leaving a trace." Hot cocoa suddenly made me want to cry.

Through my blurry vision I was able to make out a small black case being laid on the grass and opened. He suddenly grabbed my bangs and jerked my mouth open, shoved a pill into my mouth, produced a vial from his coat and made me glug the contents of the vial. It did not taste like strawberries. Suddenly the non-existent strawberry flavor made me wince and grimace with pain. I felt like my bones were being melted!

The two men stood and began to walk away but just as Gin was about to leave my sight he spoke and maliciously said,

"Goodbye… detective."

…and then the world went dark.

A/N: Um is this any good? I just thought of something and it seem like a good idea so I decided to write it….

Editor's Note: HAHAAAAAA! Now I can sabotage her work! (Just kidding!) I AM HER EDITOR!

That is all I have to say.

Both: Please review and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

What! That wasn't there before!

' '= Thoughts

" "=Talking

Slowly but surly my sense began to return to me. At first it started with a dull trobing in the world of darkness like a heart beat but dull as it seemed then it slowly became louder. But as it got louder I started to receive a headache so bad, it was almost as if my skull was splitting.

I notice sound next, they where but a murmur at first but slowly I began to understand them. The voices said, "Wake up! Come on wake up! If you do not it will be your end!"

'Okayyy… that last word really encourage me to get up' I though

So as fast as my splitting headache would allow me I opened my eyes. The first thing to welcome me was a claw a reallllyyy huge claw falling toward my head!

So I rolled aside and just nearly didn't make it! The claw thudded against the spot I had been second before flattening the grass.

Startled I tried to run but fell on my face 'what? Why did I trip?' staring down I notice my cloths. They were way to big for me 'since when did I not fit my cloths?' 'Wait forget that I need to get away!' so I gather up my cloths and ran.

Running as far as my lunge would allow me, until I collapsed trembling and exhausted.

My lungs were burning and I was wet and tired and worst of all it had started to rain!

'great not only am I wet tiered but now I'm lost!' but as I looked around I notice a window of a shop. So standing up I tried to read what it said but as I was reading something hit me! 'Wait why am I looking up at the writing?' so slowly I turned towards the window to see…

something strange….

'What's that, a kid with ears on top of his head? That cant be possible no human has ears there!' but the more I look I started to get a sinking feeling. 'If I'm looking at a window that a reflection, sooooo …..THAT'S ME!' with a yelp I fell backwards and ran my hand in my hair and gasp as a strange tingle stop my hands movement. 'Great! I have ears on the top of my head! And there super sensitive! And I'M a kid! But who cares I'm standing in a downpour and if I don't get indoors I'll get a cold' so standing up I finished reading and understood I wasn't to far from my house!

TBC

Sorry if the ending evil but I'm running out of ideas and time so sorry

But hope you like the new chapter!

Please review


	3. chapter 2 Editored version!

**Chapter 2: And then things go weird.**

' '= Thoughts

" "=Talking

Slowly but surely my senses began to return to me. At first, it started with a dull throbbing in the world of darkness. Like a heartbeat but grew till I was slightly writhing in pain with a skull-splitting headache.

I detected some sounds next, nothing but a buzz and murmurs but they suddenly jumped into a world of clarity.

"Wake up! Wake up! If you do not, it will be your imminent doom!"

'Okayyy…that last word was really encouraging…' I mentally deadpanned.

So as fast as my splitting headache would allow me, I opened my eyes. The first thing to welcome me was a claw! A reallllyyy huge claw falling toward my head!

Instinctively, I rolled aside and nearly didn't make it! The claw thudded against the spot I had been seconds before, flattening the grass.

Startled, I tried to run but fell on my face. I sat up, and glared at my clothes. They were immensely bigger than I was, but…what had made them like that? The claw started to twitch. "Never mind!" I yelped, gathering up my clothes and running for my sweet life.

I sprinted as far as my lungs would allow me, until I collapsed, trembling and exhausted.

My lungs burned with white-hot exhaustion. I was wet, tired and, worst of all, it had started to rain!

'Great. Not only am I all those things mentioned in the last sentence but now I'm lost!' **(Editor: *bawling* Yes, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist! I have broken the fourth wall oh-so-terribly, but can you forgiiiive meeeee!?)** I started looking around, searching for any shelter that might point me in the direction of my home sweet home. The thought of warmth seeping into my bitter-cold bones was enough to make me relax right then and there. And then I spotted the window of a shop. I walked closer to get a better look, seeing if it might be recognizably close to my home but that's when I realized that I was looking _up_ at the writing. I slowly looked down at myself and nearly screamed out loud. There, was a boy, looking right back at me with ears. Pointed ears. On his head. I felt myself nearly black out.

'A kid? With ears? On top of his head?' I thought in complete disbelief. 'But that's not POSSIBLE!' I mentally screeched. Then blanched. 'This is a store window. This is my reflection.'

'Cool.' I shrugged at myself.

And then it hit me.

With a yelp, I fell backwards and ran my hands through my hair. I gasped as a strange tingle stopped my hand's movement. 'Great! I have super sensitive ears on the top of my head!' I shook my head, trying to focus. 'But I've got to get back home! I'm standing in a downpour, and I can't stay out here any longer, I'll get a cold!'

Before I had figured out I had ears, I had already figured out the store wasn't too far from my house. So off I went into the freezing, drizzly night.

TBC **(Editor: To be CONTINUUUUUED!)**

A/N: Sorry if the ending evil but I'm running out of ideas and time so sorry

But hope you like the new chapter!

**B**o**t**h**: **Please review!

**PS: Author thinks the "So off I went," sounds like he's going off to Never land.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I should just die for being such a heartless author!**

**because seriously it should not have taken me that long to do things, my life not even that full! i have lots of free time too.**

**I humbly forgive my readers and others for taking so long!**

**my editor will be the next chapters version**

**i hope you enjoy my improved writing, i was feeling great while writing this so i thinks it's a lot better then my other chapter**

**if my grammar is horrible or fragmented or any other problems like something doesn't make sens please don't hesitate to express yourself**

**Now **_**really! **_**Was that necessary?!**

_**Editor: if you see some random "e"s at the bottom of the writing, I'm sorry I was marking out points I had an idea for. Continue on!**_

_The shadow from alleys and houses stretched and began to cover the whole of Beika district. The moon was rising to it's highest point as well. But the young false child missed all this as he ran trough the rain._

"Dammit! I can see a thing in this rain! My vision blurring with all the water dripping from my bangs and the worst part is~~~~~! I can't do a thing about IT!

_Shinichi was running through the street of Beika at the dead of night in the middle of a downpour. Every step taken just doused him in a new coat of water. Muddy water to be specific. (Not that it mattered to Shinichi Kudo of the East!)_

_No way not one bit it definitely didn't bother him that he was running in the rain in overgrown teens clothing in the mud! No not at all! (Note the sarcasm)_

"Oh shut up," I cried internally "As if I need to hear that from YOU! Useless narrator!" I growled

_Fine! You can deal with this then! Hmmm?_

_Just then Shinichi was crossing the street and the headlight of a truck suddenly blinded him._

Frightened I stumble backward and fall in the flooded sidewalks wet hardness. And to make matters worse as that truck drove by Shinichi he was splash by the water emitted by the tiers of the truck.

"Fine!" I growled miserably "I get it your not useless! But can I get home now!? My ear are flooded with water I think!?"

Fine! As Shinichi picked himself up from the miserable wet sidewalk. He continued to trudge home.

I finely reached my house! Great! I internally proclaim but as I reach for the handle I realize a problem is in my midst.

I growl with frustration "I'm so small I can't even get into my own yard

But as I reach for the gate handle in vain I'm interrupted.

Boom! A sudden explosion pronounces itself from the neighboring house. Dark grey and black smoke floats uselessly from the houses confined to be battered by the rain.

What the heck? Hakase explosions, again? Seriously, no wonder he's poor! House damages, repair costs!

As I rush over to help Hakase once again after his explosion of his inventions AGAIN! A Idea hits me! Or is that just a part of the wall? Well anyway I run up to Hakase and exclaim urgently, "Are you okay, Hakase?"

Shinichi stares at the old smoke coughing man in his soot cover lab coat

The old man blinks confused by the child's words.

"Yes, I'm all right, this happens a lot! But might I say see someone your age rush to my aide is quite strange!"

The Professor is confused as to why a child would be out in the rain at this time of night? Not mentioning the faceted the child was soaking wet and wearing very oversize cloths!

"Who might you be?" the old man questioned

I answer rapidly exclaiming in my now notice higher pitch voice "I'm Kudo Shinichi!"

The geezer frowned and sais "No you cannot be Shinichi is a teen not a seven year old?"

"But I am Shinichi!" I complain

"I was just nocked out by some suspicious men aide force feed a drug and shrunk!" I explain

The words said seem to anger the professor. Being a man of science this seemed like a sick prank! Hakase shouts, "As if no such drug exist, stop insulting my geniuses!"

Panicking thought rush through my mind Great He doesn't believe me but also feels like this is a joke! I'll need to convince him otherwise! Growling internally I take a deep breath and shout back "Hiroshi Agasa, 53 years old, employment inventor! Also you have a mole on yor but with a hair growing on it! I proclaim in one breath.

The professor is stunned he responses slowly

"Only Shinichi know that! Hmmm he must be spreading roumers about me!"

Shinichi getting impatient sais this

"The only reason I know that is because I am Shinichi!"

OK that struck a nerve Agasa grabs the boy before him by the arm and starts to walk to the local police station he growls "Don't take me for a fool, boy! I'm going to a talk with your parents for your misbehavior!"

Shinichi is shocked

Never before has he laid eyes apron professor anger.

Blinking away my surprise I say on last word that stop Hakase in his tracks

"Columbus"

"What?" the professor question confused

Why would this strange child say that?

Shinichi continues to speak

"You just got back from Columbus before begin your project. You ran all the way home and got your lab coat soaked in the back more over there a mud splatters on the front of you shirt and all over your boots!"

The professor is stunned

What was this child saying? I sounded almost like one of Shinichi's deductions

"How?" but before the professor can finish his question the child smirks and also remarks

"Oh, and you also have the new restaurants trade mark sauce on your mustache"

He proclaims cheerfully almost.

The professor in shocked was this really Shinichi?

The professor asked one final question

"How did you do that?" he ask breathless at the ingenious deduction

Shinichi replies with a satisfied smirk

"It elementary my dear professor!"

Hakase finely except the impossible truth presented before him

"Shinichi?"

"Finely you see that I am not joking!" I explain

Who would have known professor could be so stubborn?

Head reeling the professor question

"But how?" How can you be like this?" he exclaimed

"Like I said before I was knocked over the head, force feed a drug and woke up like this"

"Now can we go in my house?" I pleaded

"I'm kind of soaked to the bone and still wearing my cloths from before!"

"Oh?" the professor realizing what was needed open the gate to Shinichi's house and lead him to the warm interiors

Shinichi was content

He was dried, warm and best of all at home. But now that all the excitement was over Shinichi was starting to notice things

He could hear a lot better! Even if he was upstairs in his room with the door closed he could clearly hear every confused mumble of the old professor down stairs. Now that was cool!

But wasn't the only difference he notices he could see in the dark and quite sharply at that!

When he had first entered the house he forgot the lights were still off. He had only realized it when Hakase had question where the light switch was.

To finish his strange day (night now) he had black cat ears propped on his head and at furry cat tail swinging from side to side behind him!

When I had see my reflection in that window before I hadn't notice my new tail hiding under my oversize cloths!

But now that I was able to change cloths I had notice the tail. It was long and soft but not heavy at all! Almost as if it wasn't there!

Every time I looked away from the mirror I forgot the attachment at my back

The problem is when I went t pull my pants on the tail was being very troublesome.

Growling internally I ponder Hmm? How can I hide my tail and not feel uncomfortable? As I observed my tail from the reflection throughout the mirror

I observedmy tail curl and curve like it was reflecting my frustration.

But as I observed it I had an Idea so slowly I tried wrapping my new tail around my waist like a furry belt.

And it work! I almost cheer but if I think about it my situation not really something to laugh about.

Well, instead of getting cloths to walk in I found my child clothing and grabbed a pair of PJ and went to se professor

"Hakase well talk tomorrow for now lets go to bed it's kind of late no?"

Hakase looked up at the child um Shinichi at the top of the stairs in his PJ

Blue with fish he noted.

"Alright Shinichi I'll see you tomorrow, then will talk about your ears and yes I also noticed your tail. Night Shinichi!" the old man responded drowsily and walks out of the house.

Shinichi in his drowsy state was somewhat stunned

When did he notice? Oh well for now is bedtime!

So Shinichi padded silently back to his room all the while closing the light. Arriving at his twin size bed

He crawled in and curled up in the sea he called blankets as he dozed of he almost didn't notice his tail uncurl itself from his waist and curve toward his head. Night consumed his mind and he was asleep.

** please review and favorite follow**

**A/N: seriously i should die for being evil at you guys**

**but then the story wouldn't continues so that not on the to do list**

**thanks for you support**


End file.
